


A Snowy Hell

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea, Relationship(s), Riverdale High School, Snow, Snowed In, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: A snowy hell.Riverdale has been a divided town for as long as anyone could remember. Northside stuck to their side and the Southside stuck to there's. What happens when two schools become one on an extremely snowy day?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. Check out our other fics and my individual fics

Riverdale has been a divided town for as long as anyone could remember. Northside stuck to their side and the Southside stuck to there's. It has been that way for decades. 

Riverdale was a town with weather that when it struck they got a lot of it. Winter season was upon the town as the snow began to fall. Whenever it snowed it always got really bad.

That day the Northside students had an exam. Yet they weren't expecting the announcement they got before. Southside high school had shut down. That meant the two schools were merging.

All the northside kids were furious. They knew they had to avoid them. All of the southside kids were coming later that day. They had to get there fast but the roads were closed off because due to the weather. 

They were going there now on the buses. Non of them wanted to be there. Most of the kids wanted to go home. They had to wait awhile before they could go home. It was still the morning.

Soon all the southside kids were arriving. The Northsiders stood by their lockers and glared them all down. A group of kids in leather jackets came in first.

"Great! Hide your money and your phones!" Cheryl Blossom yelled. A guy in the front of the crowd rolled his eyes at her. "Cher leave them alone. Let them get warm first." A blonde girl looked at the red headed.

“They’re all underachieving hobos.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Are they effecting your grades? No. Have they even spoke to you? No, so cousin dearest get lost." 

"Shut up Betty. Minions let's go." Cheryl stormed away.

“What the fuck was that?” A guy with dark hair and a beanie asked her.

"A thank you would be nice. That was the IT girl. Aka cheer captain Cheryl Blossom."  
He just rolled his eyes. "So? I'm waiting for a thank you."

“I’m not thanking you. I can handle myself.”

"Can't stand that a woman has your back serpent?" Betty smirked.

“What does the fact you’re a woman have to do with anything?”

"I've heard how sexist the serpent initiation is." She looked at him.

“Yeah well that’s none of your business.”

"Did I hurt your feels Mr big bad serpent?" Betty giggled.

“No.”

"Whatever you say. Now excuse me whilst I enjoy my free period. I have articles to edit."

“Whatever.” He walked away.

He walked back up to his friends. They all smirked at him. "She's hot." The girl said, her name was Toni Topaz. "But that red head though." She bit her lip.

"She looks like that Alice Cooper. The girl in the photos with your dad in the wrym." One of the guys said. His name was Fangs.

“I guess so.”

"You guess?" The other guy said. His name was Sweet Pea. Jughead shrugged. “She kind of looks like Alice Cooper.”

"Maybe she's her daughter." Toni shrugged. She did a quick Instagram search.

“Maybe.”

"Confirmed. This could be fun to mess with your dad." She showed him.

“I haven’t seen my dad in months.”

"If he's find out your screwing a Cooper he would come home." Sweet Pea said.

"Come on let's sign up then sneak out home." Jughead rolled his eyes. They all followed him to the reception.

_____

It took a few hours to enrol proper. They were all fed up of rich Northsiders. When they finally decided to sneak out all the doors were jammed with thick snow. The couldn't see outside. They had been snowed it. Non of the teachers had noticed due to being focused on the exams.

“What the hell?” Jughead said.

"We're snowed in." Fangs said. He looked at his phone. "It's like that everywhere according to the news."

“How the hell are we supposed to leave? School ends in a few hours.”

Just as Jughead Jones the leader of the serpents said that an announcement came.

"Students and teacher's of Riverdale high. We regret to inform you we are snowed in. There's nothing we can do as of yet. So when school end report to your form tutors for registration and then use that time to catch up on work or hang out in the common areas."

Jughead just sighed as he decided to go find a place to hang out. He found a small room like an office. The blue and gold the school's newspaper. He saw Betty typing.

“What is this room?”

"The school newspaper. I run it. Kevin does the Ask K cullum. I have no photographer and I do the rest." She looked up.

"Thinking about joining?"

“People read the school newspaper?”

"Yeah. They love the ask K column. They really like the ones on the cheer and football team and then if I write those I can write whatever I want." Betty smiled.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just passed him last weeks. "We do it monthly so we can actually focus on school work too. That went out last week for last month." She explained.

"So you do the photography?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah but I'm not the best. I can give you a trail run. Take some shots of me. If they're good you're in."

"I mean we haven't got anything better to do. This fucking snow trapped us in." He sighed.

"I know. I hate being locked in places." Betty said that as her mother rang her.

“I can show you some of my photography now.” He suggested.

"Sure. I have to get ready for cheer." He looked through his phone for some of his photos. He found some and showed her. Betty swiped through them. She looked at the first one. "You're hired."

“Okay.”

"I have to run to cheer practice. Could you take photos of it?"

“Sure.”

"We're practing for comps." She smiled.

Jughead nodded. Betty took the camera out the safe and logged it. She headed to practice. 

Cheryl was being tough on them today. They were practicing the drill until they got it right. All the girls were exhausted. Betty kept pulling out the tricks.

"Can you believe we're stuck here with the scum?" Cheryl asked.

"Give them a chance." Betty said.

"I heard that each generation of the serpents leaders fall in love with a Northsiders. But apparently it doesn't always work out." Veronica said.

“That’s stupid.”

"Its just a wives tail." Veronica added.

"Can I just say its freezing and Cheryl is making us do this in skirts?" Betty said.

“At least we’re inside.”

"I rather be at home. I swear to God if we have to sleep here."

“There’s no way I’m staying here that long.”

"Cher you have no choice." Betty said.

“I can call Jason to come get me. He’s at home.”

"Cher we can't get our the doors." Veronica told her.

“We can find a way.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the blue and gold." Betty rolled her eyes too.

______

Blue and Gold: 

Jughead and the serpents were in the blue and hold talking. They were loving the classes but hating the people. They missed their old school even though it was terrible. They were used to the Ghoulies. People kept to their own sections and didn't complain.

"Do you guys think I can score the queen B by the end of tomorrow?" Toni asked.

"We could make a game out if it." Sweet Pea smirked.

"How?" Fangs asked.

"We all pick a Northsiders and see what's the furthest we can go with them whilst being locked in." Sweet Pea said.

"Game on." Toni smirked.

"Jug, Fangs?" 

They both shrugged.

"Fangs try get either Kevin Keller or Midge." Sweet Pea said.

"Jughead, you've got Cooper." Toni said.

"Fine, Sweet Pea has Lodge. He's competing against Andrew's." Jughead told him.

“Deal.”

"This is going to be easy." Toni smiled.

“Definitely.” Jughead said.

Being snowed in school was beyond boring. Everyone had to keep themselves occupied. The serpents have found theirs.

Now it was game on but who would win?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Hour 1.

It was officially 4 o'clock. Everyone began to get annoyed. This was the time where people were meant to be at home. Yet they were stuck at school.

Everyone was in the common lounge when the serpents came in. Most of the northsiders looked up at them with disgust. Betty rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Jones shall we talk about the articles?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

"Come on. The blue and gold us warmer." She shivered.

Jughead followed her. He looked at his friends as they winked at him. They got into the blue and gold and both sat down. Betty was explaining the article for comp prep for cheer. The snowed in article. She talked his ear off. He was getting annoyed but was still so determined.

"So you have complete freedom of photographs." She shivered.

“Great.”

"You can write about the merge of schools from the south side point of view." Betty wrapped the blanket around herself.

“I’d love to do that.”

"Good. You know we're forced in by the snow might as well get to know each other." She shrugged. He nodded. "So?" Betty pulled her book to her.

“So what?”

"You were all mouth earlier." She smirked.

“I always am.”

"Why?"

“Does it matter?” Betty shrugged as Jughead didn't say anything. "Tell me about your tattoos." She suggested.

“There’s no importance behind them besides my serpent tattoo.”

"Why ink your body if they don't have meaning?"

“I like them.”

Betty looked at them. She pointed to his rose with thorns. "Shows strength and protection. That you are guarded with your heart."

“It’s just a rose.”

"Everything has a meaning to someone. So Jones if I got a tattoo what would it be? What's the meaning?" She smiled.

“I don’t know.”

"Come on. Play my game." Betty told him. "Think of it as a team excise." 

“Probably a sunflower.” He sighed. “You have a lot of energy.”

Betty smiled at him. "My favourite flower." He shrugged. “Really?” She nodded smiling. "Are you a mind reader?" She teased.

Jughead just shrugged again. "You know you can go to the serpents if you want? I can tell I've annoyed you."

"Betty it's fine. I'm just hate feeling uncomfortable and being forced in a place where I feel that." He admitted.

"Okay. Well you can still go to them. I think I'm just going to nap. No way am I sleeping when the Bulldogs will pull pranks on us tonight."

“Or I could stay here and we can talk?”

Betty smiled at him. "I would like that." She looked at him. "Can I ask you a question? Why do people hate the Southside? I've never really understood but I've been programmed to hate it."

“I honestly don’t know.”

"I think I have you figured Mr Serpent King." Betty smiled.

“I doubt that.”

"You're all mouth because it's a wall you out up. In the day we've known each other you've talked about your work. You've shown me how passionate you are. But you're scared just like the rest of us that you won't get out this town. But you will." She admitted.

“That’s not true.”

"Then tell me what's true serpent king." Betty moved closer to him.

“None of your business.”

"Because I'm right." She smirked at him.

“You’re not.”

"Prove it to me." Betty shared the blanket with him.

“How?”

"That's up to you to figure out. But do it fast I'm freezing." She giggled.

“You don’t know me.”

"But I want too." Betty placed her hand over his. Jughead moved his hand away giving her is jacket. He was used to the freezing cold. Yet he didn't realise with one action he proved what she was saying was right. Betty smiled at him as Jughead just smiled back faintly. "Now stop complaining." 

____

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom:

Cheryl was applying her lipstick when Toni came in. Toni whistled at her.

"Don't you look stunning." Toni walked to her.

“Leave me alone serpent.”

"But I've come to party with you. I heard you're my girl if we want some party games. How about 7 minutes in heaven in that bathroom?" 

Cheryl checked her up and down slightly. She had been feeling things a lot lately. She hates the serpents but no one would believe a serpent.

“Stay silent about this or you’re dead.”

"Got it." Toni walked up to her. Cheryl grabbed her arm and tugged her into the stall with her. "Have you done anything with a girl before?" Toni sat her down.

“No.”

Toni nodded. She leaned in softly to kiss her. Cheryl kissed her back. She moaned softly. Toni didn’t realize how easy that would be. She had it easy the boys didn't. Cheryl deepened the kiss for more. She gripped Toni close. They quickly started to undress each other. 

Back in the student lounge Sweet Pea was talking with Veronica and Archie. He was struggling to find an in. 

"Veronica, would you want to ride my motorbike sometime?"

“A motorbike? That’s not really my thing.”

"It will be fun. Like a date?" Sweet Pea smiled.

“A date?”

"Yeah." He nodded.

“Sure I guess. Could be fun.” She shrugged. Sweet Pea smiled at her. "I will make you feel like a princess."

______

Kevin Keller was in the gym. He was practising wrestling moves. Fangs came in and started stretching to work out.

"How's your first day?" Kevin asked.

“It’s been okay, I guess.” He shrugged.

"Better than my first day." Kevin told him.

“What do you mean?”

"I was an openly gay kid coming into highscool. The jocks picked on me. I had people egg my locker." He sighed.

“I get that.” Kevin looked at him. "Coming out as bi at Southside was hard but the serpents had my back." Fangs explained.

Kevin smiled at him. "Maybe I could help you with your work out? We could talk more?"

"I'd like that."

_____

Back in the blue and gold: 

Betty looked up at Jughead. "So the serpents are family?" Betty asked.

“They are.”

"I get that. Sometimes I feel my friends are more my family than my real family."

“It’s more than that. They’re the only real family I have.”

"Yeah." Betty nodded. "You can tell."

They both went silent. Jughead decided that he would try move his side of things along. He knew his friends were players. He normally wasn’t good with girls. However, with Betty he stood a chance.

Jughead smoothly put his arm around her. "Why defend me Cooper?" He asked.

“I just feel like we need to give you all chances before judging.”

"Thank you for that." Jughead smiled.

“It’s nothing.” She smiled. Jughead decided to lean down and kiss her forehead. Betty looked up at him. "Sorry." He blushed.

"You could just kissed me."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. They kissed a little while. After a little while Jughead pulled away. 

Betty blushed at him. "Would you believe me if I said that's my first kiss?"

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?”

"Never." Betty blushed again.

He nodded.

"I'm so lame."

“You’re not. So I’m guessing you’ve never done anything with a guy since that was your first kiss?”

"Yeah. My mother is stricked and so I can't really do stuff." Betty told him. He nodded again. "Why you want to do things with me?"

He shrugged. “If you want. There’s nothing better to do.”

"Sure." Betty smiled.

____

In the girls bathroom: 

Cheryl and Toni were pleasuring one another still. Cheryl pulled away from Toni. She looked at her.

"That's more than seven minutes." Cheryl told her.

“Definitely.”

"Don't say a word Topaz. But I liked it." Cheryl pulled her bra back on. "Let me redress you." Toni pulled her back to her embrace.

“I can do it myself.”

"I know but I want to do this." Toni kissed her breasts as she pulled her shirt back on. "Topaz." Cheryl moaned. 

"What?" 

"Meet me in a few hours if we're still here." She smirked.

“I will.”

"Topaz please keep this on the down low." Cheryl begged.

"Is little Miss Popular begging?" Toni kissed her neck.

“Shut up.”

"I'm leaving now." Cheryl flipped her hair. Toni smiled to herself as she left.

Maybe this snowy hell isn't exactly hell after all. Maybe just maybe by the end of this the walls between the young generations will be down. Maybe just maybe they'll be no more north and south but just Riverdale.


	3. Chapter 3

Hour 4

It was now 8PM. Everyone was getting restless. Everyone was in the hall making beds for the night. Betty decided to sleep in the blue and gold.

Her and Jughead were still in there. She had locked the doors and tuck him to the blind spot. Betty was stood in the corner behind the filing cabinet. Jughead was sitting at one of the desks.

"So how are we going too?"

“Going to, what?”

"You wanted to help me try things. Gain experience." Betty blushed. "It is around 7PM. I think we'll be okay now. No risk of teacher's."

Jughead nodded. Betty just leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let's see how we go." Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "Let's just keep it simple."

“Okay.”

Jughead held her hips as he moved up higher. Betty deepened the kiss as she slid his hands so they rested on her breasts. He started to kiss her neck. Betty couldn't help but moan softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved back to kiss her lips. She slipped her tongue in this time.

The kiss was getting heated fast. They had a connection when they kissed that neither of them expected. It wasn't forced but natural. In the end they pulled away smiling. They just looked at each other.

"That felt good." Betty smiled. She moved to sit on his lap. He just smiled at her. "Tell me about yourself Serpent King. Something personal and I'll give you something in return."

"You like negotiating." Jughead teased.

"I like investigating too." Betty giggled.

“So do I.” Betty smiled as she began grinding on him. “Shit.” He mumbled.

"I've seen teen movies." She teased.

Jughead just kissed her as Betty kissed him. She continued to grind on him. He held her hips. He was surprised at how confident she was. He moved back to kissing her neck.

"I like that." Betty whispered. Jughead just smiled. "We should maybe grab food from the kitchen?" She suggested.

“Sure. I’m hungry.”

"Me too."

______

The school kitchen:

They headed to the kitchen to see Fangs and Kevin there.“Hey.” Betty smiled."Hi." Kevin smiled. "Join us? We're making pizza."

"Yes!" Betty ran over to them. Jughead sat next to Fangs. "How's it going?" Fangs asked.

"Good." Jughead smiled at Betty.

"You actually like her."

“I don’t.”

"Yeah, yeah." Fangs smiled. "You do. Don't worry I won't tell the others."

Betty was making dough when Kevin saw a hickey on her neck. "Yeah?" Betty looked at him.

“B?”

“You have a hickey.”

"Are you seriously?" She gasped.

“Yes.” Betty glared at Jughead. Jughead gave her a confused look. He saw her angle her neck to see the hickey. He just smirked. Betty walked up to him with flour. "This is your fault." She spilt flour on him.

"My mother is going to kill me." Betty giggled.

“I have to go shower now.” He said annoyed.

“Betty!”

"I could join you." She whispered. Jughead smirked. “Come on then.”

"But food first." She pouted.

"Fangs?" Kevin gasped.

“Fine.” Jughead said. 

“Yeah?” Fangs looked at Kevin.

"Betty never flirts." He smiled.

“And she’s flirting with Jug?” Kevin nodded. “Wow.” Betty held his hand behind the table. Jughead smiled at her.

"Are you making a pizza on your face Juggie?" She rolled her dough out. Jughead rolled his eyes as Betty wiped sauce over his cheeks. "Come on Juggie all you need now is a little cheese." Betty picked up some cheese. 

"Don't you dare." Jughead warned.

"But I do dare."

“Nope. Stay away Betty.” He stepped back from her. Betty stepped closer to him. “I mean it Betty.”

She made it look like she would throw it but are it instead. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty winked at him. He walked up to her picking her up. "All mouth and you tease." Betty smiled at him. "What else do you do?" Jughead asked.

“What do you mean?”

"You're a writer, a cheerleader and apparently a cook." He glanced at her pizza.

“That’s about it.”

"And apparently she flirts." Kevin smirked.

“Kev!”

"What? You are a flirt Betty Cooper. And you have a thing for bad boys. I remember when Joaquin told me about what the serpents do."

Jughead gave Kevin a confused look. "Kev used to date a serpent." Betty told the boys.

"He disappeared on me." He sighed.

"He's back." Jughead said. "What did he tell you?"

"Only that he got forced to do things he didn't want too because of Tallboy."

“Tallboy was exiled from the serpents when I took over.”

"So he's back?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. He's currently with Toni and Sweet Pea." Fangs said disappointed.

“He’s here in the school?” Both men nodded. “I’m going to go say hi.”

"Kev don't get your heart broken." Fangs and Betty uttered in unison.

“I’m just saying hi.” He walked out. 

“I’m going to go shower all this flour off.” Jughead said.

"Okay. I'll see you after?" Betty asked. "I'm going to speak to Fangs." Jughead nodded. "Maybe you could sleep in the blue and gold with me? Keep me warm? Do you want your jacket back?"

“You can keep in on. It’s cold.”

"But you'll be freezing once out the shower." Betty pulled it off.

“I’ll be fine. Hopefully there’s hot water.”

"Always is." She smiled.

Jughead nodded before he headed out.

____

Kevin found Toni and Sweet Pea talking to Joaquin. They were talking about how she scored with Cheryl. They stopped talking when they saw him come over.

"Joaq?" Kevin whispered.

“Kevin?”

"You never said goodbye." He looked at him.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

"I loved you." He teared up. "Let's talk preppy." Joaquin looked at him. "Locker rooms." Kevin walked without looking at him.

They headed to the ones Jughead wasn't in. Kevin sat on the bench just looking at him. Joaquin was sat next to him. This was the first time they saw one another since he left.

“I’m really sorry.” Joaquin confessed.

"I loved you. I really loved you and you stabbed my heart." Kevin cried. "I just wanted a goodbye and to hear you say it once that you love me."

“I’m really sorry.” He repeated.

"When did you come back?"

“A month ago.”

"And I'm just finding out now!"

“The serpents didn’t even know until last week! I escaped prison Kev.” Joaquin looked at him. He immediately saw his expression soften. "Did you get hurt?" Kevin asked.

“I’m fine.”

"You could have called. I could have got my dad to help you out." He looked at him. Joaquin wanted so desperately to hold his hand. “It’s fine.” Kevin nodded. "I missed you."

“I missed you too.”

"Really?" He smiled.

"You're my preppy." Joaquin laughed. Kevin smiled at him. "I really missed you Kev." He moved closer to him.

“I missed you too.”

"I love you and I've been dying to say it." Joaquin whispered.

“You do?”

"You kept me sane in prison." He held his hand.

"How?" Kevin was genuinely confused. “I thought about you every day.” A smile spread across his lips as he leant in and kissed him. "Wait, I kissed Fangs." Kevin pulled away from the kiss he initiated.

“Oh.”

"I thought you were gone for good."

“If you have feelings for him, I understand.”

"I like him but I don't know if it could be more. I thought you were gone forever." Kevin teared up.

“I get it.”

"Can we start over?" He asked.

“How?”

"Friends until I figure out what's best for me?" Kevin questioned.

“Friends.”

"Thank you."  
____

Cheryl couldn't believe what happened earlier. She wanted more she decided to speak to Toni. They were back in the girls toilets. This time Cheryl was being dominant.

"I want you Topaz." Cheryl told her. Toni kissed her. "Hands up my shirt." She demanded. Toni smirked and did that. "We should talk about earlier."

“Yeah?”

"My family are stricked. I called Heather pretty and they caught me kiss her when we were young. I technically lied but I didn't earlier. I've never felt this way about a guy but you Topaz. I feel everything and you're a woman." 

Toni kissed her. She felt Cheryl kissed her back. She liked the way she felt around her. Toni moved her hair out the way. "Keep me warm tonight?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure."

"We need the corner so people can't see."

_____

Hour 7:

It was ten at night and everyone was tired. Some people already asleep other's weren't. Betty headed to the blue and gold to sleep on the couch. Jughead came in to get his things. The serpents were all sleeping together so they wouldn’t get attacked by any of the northsiders overnight.

"Hey, lay with me?"

“The serpents want to stick together.”

"I get that." Bett said.

“I can stay for a little bit.”

"Okay." Betty was laid down in his jacket. He sat with her. She held his hands."Do you want your jacket back?" She asked.

“Keep it tonight.”

"You like me in it Jones?" Betty bit her lips.

“Yes.”

"I kind of like wearing it. People haven't picked on me with it on." She smiled. Jughead smiled at her. He then laid down with her. Her traced patterns to her chest. Betty leaned up and kissed him. They softly kissed this time.

"Juggie I want to show you something."

Betty pulled them beneath the blanket. She revealed her boobs. She hasn't shown anyone them before. She was nervous but trusted him. However, Jughead also caught the moon shaped scares on her hands. Jughead reached for her hands. He softly stroked them, kissing them softly.

"They're old." Betty whispered.

“Promise?”

"Promise." She whispered. Jughead kissed her. He smiled at her holding her. She glanced up at him."You're so gentle with me." He shrugged. Betty kissed him again. "I don't do this anymore. I control it."

"Good. Being here is overwhelming and being perfect is too." Jughead whispered into the kiss. Once they pulled away Betty rested her head on his shoulder. "I think I like you."

“We just met.” He smiled.

"I know. That's why its crazy. But we're in our senior year and I've never liked someone the way I like you."

Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled into the kiss. Veronica and Kevin came to the door with their sleeping bags. They watched from the door way and gave each other that look. Betty and Jughead pulled apart when they heard people come in.

"B care to explain?" Veronica asked.

"That's my que to leave. I'll see you in the morning Cooper."

"Night Serpent king." Betty teased. Jughead kissed her cheek before walking out. “Care to explain B?” Veronica said.

"Nope." Betty smiled.

"You'll be the next romeo and juliet of the north and Southside generations." Veronica smirked.

“We just met.” Betty reminded her.

"And kissing." 

"Did I tell you she threw flour over him? He then picked her up and kissed her." Kevin smirked. Betty blushed. “Oh my god. Our little virgin B, is growing up!” Veronica teased.

Betty rolled her eyes. "I can go bunk with the serpents if your going to tease me."

“I’m just excited for you. Have you done anything with him yet?” She smirked.

"We've just heatedly made out."

“A heated make out? Nothing else?” Betty smirked at them. “What?”

"He might has seen my boobs. We were going to go through but he saw my hands."

“What did he do?”

"Kissed my hands." Betty smiled.

“Oh my god, B!” Kevin said.

"What?"

“From what I’ve heard, Jughead is the type of guy to fuck girls and leave them. He doesn’t seem like that with you.”

Betty smiled excitedly.

“You have to realize though, B, you’re not going to be trapped in here all the time to spend every second with him. You guys just met. Take it slow. He might not actually be like this.” Veronica said.

"I know what I'm doing. People judge him and he's not like that. I'm going to wash my face."

Kevin and Veronica nodded as she left the blue and gold. Betty decided to check on Cherly. She knew she didn't want to be here. Betty also knew that her friends were right but she had hope. She found Cheryl in the gym with the vixens. They were making beds out of the gymnastics mats.

"You doing okay Cher?"

“I’m fine.”

"Can I ask you a question about the serpents? Say if one of us liked them what would you say to that?" Betty asked.

“You like a serpent?”

"Maybe."

“Why? They’re all social outcasts.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about that. I care he makes me feel amazing."

“Don’t judge it too soon. Give it time.”

"You sound like the rest of them." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Because it’s the truth. He might not be what he seems like.”

"Okay. I'm going to bed." She sighed.

Betty sighed to herself. She didn't want to believe her friends. She knew Jughead was different.

But would that change over time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Day 2:

It was a Saturday morning and everyone was so cranky. They were all in the canteen eating breakfast. The Bulldogs were picking on the serpents. They were tripping them up with their try of food. Jughead was about ready to punch them. He was in such a bad mood. He wasn't a morning person. He hadn't people disrespecting them.

"Morning sleepy head." Betty yawned.

“Hey.”

"Tell the serpents to eat in the blue and gold with me and my friends. Archie is trying to stop the Bulldogs." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Betty kissed him, holding him. He hugged her happily. He felt her hands run through his hair. “Come on, let’s go.” He smiled.

Betty held his hands as everyone gasped at them. She rolled her eyes. They headed to the blue and gold. They got in the blue and gold to see everyone there. Betty just sat on Jughead's lap.

"Ronnie, be my girlfriend again?" Archie asked.

“Archie... let’s talk about this later. Now isn’t the time.”

"I'm going to keep trying." He told her.

"But our date." Sweet Pea said.

"I'll talk to you guys later."

Toni came in to see Cheryl. "Hey Cheryl." She sat next to him. Cheryl rolled her eyes. She then felt her hand on her thigh. “I’m going back to the vixens.” Cheryl got up.

"Maybe you can let me try out?" Toni asked.

Cheryl looked at her. She gave her a little signal to follow her. "Absolutely no way." She stormed out.

Toni gave it five minutes before following her to the locker rooms. The moment she got in she saw Cheryl undressing into her vixen uniform.

"I've always wanted to be with a cheerleader." Toni told her.

“I don’t care.”

"Really?" She held her hips.

"Yes." 

"I bet you want to date me." Toni smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

“Yeah?” 

“Leave me alone, Topaz.”

"Do you really want that?" She asked.

"Yes." Cheryl lied.

Toni began walking out when Cheryl just pulled her against the door. "I can't stop thinking about you."

“Then stop pushing me away.” 

“I’m not gay.” Cheryl said. She wanted to push down who she really was.

"I get it. You're scared, you think your family will disown you. Mine did but I found the serpents."

“I’m not gay!”

"Okay, I'm sorry." Toni rubbed her cheeks. "I'll leave you alone. I don't mess with straight girls. I've been hurt by them before."

Cheryl just walked back to her locker in the locker room. She slammed the locker door shut screaming. She was so upset with herself. She just knew it would take time to figure herself out. 

—————

Back in the blue and gold: 

Fangs and Jughead was stealing food from Betty and Kevin. “I wonder when we’re all going home.” Kevin said. 

"I miss grandma." Fangs said.

“I don’t mind staying here.” Jughead shrugged.

"You can stay at mine Jug. My gran loves you." Fangs told him.

"I know but I feel like I over stay." Betty held his hand passing him the food she didn't want. “She doesn’t mind Jug.”

"I know. I just you know." 

"Is everything okay at home?" Betty whispered.

“Everything is fine.”

"If it's not I leave my bedroom window open up until 10pm. Then I sleep. You can always slip in." She whispered.

Jughead nodded.

"We can get warm together."

He just held her hand.

"Attention students we should be out by tomorrow." An announcement came.

“Tomorrow? We have to spend another night here?” Kevin said.

"Looks like that." Sweet Pea said.

"I miss my dad." Kevin sighed. "I don't know if he's safe." He began to tear up.

"Hey, he's the sheriff. I'm sure he is." Fangs reassured him. "If he's anything like you he is strong."

"Thanks Fangs." Kevin squeezed his hands.

“Betts, do you want to go to the kitchen and make some food? Give them some alone time?” Jughead suggested.

"Yeah." Betty held his hand. They got up and left together. Kevin looked at Fangs. "I'm sorry I left yesterday to talk to Joaquin. I just had to see him."

“I get it.”

"I had to see him because I like hanging out with you." He moved closer to him. Fangs just looked at him. "I mean it." He nodded. Kevin looked at him. "I needed to know if he still loved me."

Fangs nodded and asked does her.

"He does but I moved on."

“You have?”

"I think I've found someone else I like." Fangs looked at him weird. "It's you silly." Fangs smiled at him. He just held his hands. It was like a little gesture into not rushing into things. They just hugged each other. 

In the kitchen Betty and Jughead we’re getting stuff out to make cookies. "No food fight this time."

"Fine but as long as we get to know each other better. My friends has some concerns." Betty told him.

“Concerns?”

"I don't but they think when we get out you'll be different. I don't." She admitted.

“Then why does it matter if you don’t think that?”

"It doesn't." She shrugged.

He nodded.

Betty pulled him in for a kiss. Jughead kissed her back. She also slipped her hand up his jacket. "I'm sorry for asking. I think their nervous I fell for a bad boy." She joked.

Jughead nodded.

Betty grabbed some chocolate chips and fed him them. Jughead kissed her. It felt so comfortable to do so. She deepened the kiss, smiling. "Do you have siblings? I bake with my niece and nephew."

“I have a sister.”

"What is she like?"

“I wouldn’t know. I only knew her as a baby. She doesn’t live at home.”

"Can't you find her? A simple Instagram search." Betty smiled.

“She’s 11. She wouldn’t have social media.”

"You'll be surprised." She kissed him.

“Trust me she wouldn’t. She lives with my mom and she’s pretty strict.” 

"Okay." Betty began mixing the mixture. Jughead sat next to her. Her hugged her as they cooked. "You're pretty great." He kissed her neck.

"You're pretty great too. I want to see more of your tattoos." Jughead lifted up his shirt slightly to show her a few more. Betty pulled it off kissing them. He smiled at her. 

"I like this one." It was a smake wrapped up in Rose's. “What else do you like?” Betty pointed to the bird cage one he had. “I like that one too.”

"There beautiful." She smiled. Jughead just smiled as well. "Do you draw them yourself?"

“Most of them. Toni drew a couple.”

"You are talented." Betty handed him an eyeliner. "Draw on me."

They were waiting for the cookies to bake so it was perfect time. Jughead drew her a sunflower but was in a form of a butterfly. On the other half it was an actual butterfly.

Betty was in love with it. She took a photo of it immediately. "The second I'm 18, I'm getting this tattooed on me." She smiled.

"Really?" 

"It's stunning."

"You're stunning." Jughead told her.

Betty blushed at him. "What's going to happen when we get out? When we hit reality again?" 

"Nothing. We act the same." Jughead kissed her.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." They both locked their pinky fingers.

Everyone couldn't wait to finally get home. So much has happened in the past 48 hours. They never expected things to shift this much. Yet the whole dynamic of the younger generation has changed. Has it changed for the worse or for the better?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Finally getting out of the school was amazing. All the students ran out. Jason Blossom was there to pick up Cheryl and drop off Betty. 

All the parents were thankful their children were back. Alice Cooper was glad she's back. They had the next week off from school due to the chance of more snow coming.

Betty was at home grabbing a nice hot bath when Jughead climbed through her window. He snuck through to find her in the bath.

"Shit sorry." He whispered.

"Juggie?"

“I’ll leave.” He covered his eyes. 

"Juggie it's fine. Come in with me." Betty smiled.

“Are you sure?”

"I feel comfortable enough with you to do so."

Jughead moved his hands away from his eyes. He saw her soaking in bubbles with his favourite book. Jughead tugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He then undressed but left his boxers on. He slid behind her. The water was boiling hot. Betty leaned back against him.

"You have the bath very hot." He whispered in her ear.

"It's not that hot that I burn myself." Betty held his hands. He wrapped his arms around her. "Is it weird I feel like I've known you forever. That's why I feel so comfortable with you?"

“We just met a couple days ago.” Betty kissed him. "I know. I just feel a connection."

“Me too.”

Betty smiled at him. "You know I've heard that your a player Jones. Yet your not."

"That's because I'm not. Girls on the Southside sleep with me because I'm the serpent king. I'm not that good with the ladies." Jughead kissed her neck.

"Lucky for me." Betty blew bubbles off her hands.

“Lucky for you?”

"Yep. I get to keep you all for myself." She span around. He smiled at her. "I like you naked." Betty blushed.

“I still have my boxers on.”

"Shush, you're ruining the moment. I like your tattoos." She began to tease him.

“You’ve mentioned.” He smiled.

"You're sexy and their hot." Betty trailed her hand down his body.

Jughead kissed her. He could tell she was trying to progress further. Especially now there wasn't any camera's. They just kissed each other softly. A little while later they pulled away.

"Juggie can I touch you?"

“Touch me?”

Betty gently touched his underwear. Jughead nodded and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. She was shaking a little as she slipped her hands into his pants. She held him softly moving her hands. They kissed each other as Jughead gently ran his hands through her hair. Betty loved his hands through her hair. He massage her head a little.

"That feels good." She deepened the kiss.

"Let me wash your hair." Betty nodded. “Are your parents home?”

"My dad doesn't live with us. My mother is at work." Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. "Why?"

“I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

"You're the sweetest. I would tell you if they were here." She moved to sit back in between his legs.

"I just care about you. Which is freaking me out. It happened so fast and I don't want to get you mixed up in the Southside. We get forced to do things we don't want to do. If we don't do it they go after the things we love and care for."

“I get it, Jug.” 

“Promise me you won’t come near the southside?”

"I promise you. Just as long you'll be my boyfriend?" Betty smirked.

“Shouldn’t we be taking it slow?” He smiled.

"Probably but we are sharing a bath." She shrugged. "We did survive a school snow in."

“I will then.” He smiled. Betty kissed him happily. "I promise not to go to the Southside. My mother hates me there. She hates her family that lives there."

“Even if I’m over on the southside, don’t come looking for me.”

"What if I'm worried?" He could see the worry in her eyes.

“You don’t have to be.”

"But i always worry about the people I care for."

"That you'll have to trust me." 

Betty nodded.

_____

A week later the serpents disappeared on a work trip. Betty got told he would message her when he got back.

Cheryl was currently around at Betty's with Jason. Cheryl wanted to speak to the only family members she can trust.

“What’s wrong Cheryl?” Betty asked.

"I've been feeling things."

“What do you mean?” Jason said.

"About myself." She whispered.

“Cheryl what do you mean?” Betty said.

"I don't think I like boys."

“Cheryl we kind of already know.” Jason said.

"How JJ?" She whispered.

“We’re your family. We know you best. It was obvious you and Heather weren’t just friends before our mother stopped letting you see her.” Jason said.

"I loved her."

"We know Cher." Betty hugged her.

"I have to see someone."

Cheryl headed to Toni's. She knew she was back today. She just needed to see her. She was nervously waiting for her on the step. She saw all the serpents drive up on their motorcycles. Toni was shocked to see Cheryl standing there. All the serpents parked at their separate trailers. Toni got off her bike and walked up to Cheryl. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

"Don't waste your time on me. I was lying."

"Lying?" Toni looked at her.

"TT, I am gay. I've been ashamed of it. My parents hate it. They'll send me away. But I like being with you." Cheryl confessed.

Toni nodded. 

“Give me a chance to make it up to you. Show you that I never meant to treat you badly.” Cheryl whispered. 

“Cheryl it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. Come on inside.” Toni touched her arm. Cheryl held his hand. They headed inside together. 

————

Jughead was exhausted but he wanted to see Betty. He showered and changed his clothes before driving to her place. He snuck in her room to find her writing. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his jacket before getting in to bed with her. He didn’t say anything he just kissed her passionately.

"Hey."

“I missed you.” Jughead said.

"I miss you too."

“How are you?” He mumbled as he kissed her neck softly.

“Good now that you’re home.” She kissed him. Jughead held her happily. His love language was definitely touch. He always had to be near her and touching her.

"You're hurt."

“I’m okay.” Betty kissed him. "You're very touchy feely." Betty teased.

"I just missed my girl." Jughead kissed her.

"I like hearing that."

“I like saying it.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "Baby I've picked up your school work. We're in a project together with a Malachi. He kept saying he knows you. It's a science one."

Jughead sighed. “I hate him. He’s in the goulies. They’re our rival gang.”

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't choose them. I promise I'll be the buffer." Betty kissed him. 

"A beautiful one."

Betty blushed at him. "Have you seen what I'm wearing? You still call me beautiful." She was wearing an old jumper with her peach pajama pants.

“You could be wearing a trash bag and I’d still think you’re beautiful.” He teased.

"Sweet talker." She kissed him. 

Jughead kissed her as he held her tightly. His feelings for her scared him. Betty smiled into the kiss. Jughead always liked to be the big spoon and cuddle her throughout the night. He liked her close as he knew she was safe. 

Jughead held her close as he began to fall asleep. He was exhausted but she wanted to be near Betty.

______

Toni's trailer:

Toni and Cheryl were sitting in silence watching a movie. Cheryl was just holding Toni's hand. They hadn't started talking. 

"I don't want you to think I treat you horrible." Cheryl finally whispered.

“I don’t think that.”

"It scared me liking it so much. The way you touched me." She moved closer to her. "I haven't kissed someone like that since Heather."

“I like you Cheryl.”

"I like you TT." Cheryl whispered. "My mother will kick me out."

“She doesn’t have to know. But you could always stay here.”

"I don't want to hide anymore. I have all this built up anger from hiding." She confessed.

Toni nodded.

"I'm done hiding. I want to be with you." Toni leaned in and kissed her. Cheryl kissed her back smiling. Toni deepened the kiss cupping her face. 

"I'm coming out now." She whispered.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes. I want to walk the corridors and hold my TT's hand." Cheryl pulled her phone out. Toni smiled at her."Can I use a photo of us kissing? I don't know how to announce it."

“Yeah.” Toni smiled.

Cheryl moved to sit on her lap. She kissed her passionately as she snapped a photo. They continued kissing after the photo. 

@Cherylbombshell: I don't know how to say it but here it is. I am a woman loving a woman. I am gay and proud. If anyone has anything rude to say you will be cut from the team. Xoxo Queen Bee.

Toni was so happy.

"That feels good." Cheryl giggled.

“I’m really happy you came to see me.”

"I kind of ran here." She wrapped her arms around her.

“You should stay the night.”

"Okay." Cheryl bit her lip. "You might have to give me some clothes for the morning."

“We can wash the ones you’re wearing now. You won’t need them all night.” Toni smirked. Cheryl giggled at her. "What if I want to wear your clothes?"

“Then you can.”

"Take me to bed TT." Cheryl smiled.

Toni held her hand as she guided her to her room. 

The serpents had gotten back home in time. The snow was falling heavily. They're all at risk of getting snowed in again.

Will this second lock in be different to the first?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Snow came and the second lock in began. Alice Cooper got stuck in New York on a work trip. That left Betty Cooper alone in the house. Yet she wasn't alone, she had Jughead's company.

He had been sneaking over each night. He felt safe sleeping with her wrapped around him.

"Baby you might have to start paying rent if you're here all the time." Betty joked as she handed him a hot meal. His first one of the week.

“I can leave?” He teased.

"Don't you dare Jones." She sat on his lap so he couldn't move. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're never leaving." Betty kissed his neck.

“I am when your mom gets home.” He teased.

"I could kidnap you." She pouted. He laughed softly. "I love you." Betty laughed too. She didn't realise what she had said.  
Jughead’s eyes widened. Betty just looked at him confused. “Nothing.” He said. He knew he loved her and that scared him. He didn’t think she meant what she said. It just slipped out.

Betty just kissed him. "Eat, it's getting cold. I'm going to grab a shower. Join me when you're done?"

“Of course.” She just kissed his cheek. Jughead messaged the serpents freaking out.

J: Betty just said she loved me. I don't think she meant it.

T: why would she say it if she didn’t mean it?

J: I don't know.

F: I’m sure she meant it. 

J: I don’t think she even realized.

SP: ask her.

J: I’m not ready.

T: I'll get Cher to message her. 1 minute.

Jughead nervously waited. Toni sent him a screenshot.

C: Do you love Jughead?

B: yeah, I accidentally said it without thinking.

C: he loves you. T said he’s not ready though.

B: in going to let him tell me when he's ready.

C: okay

B: I'm proud of you.

C: thank you.

B: x

Betty turned her phone off to head into the shower. Jughead finished up eating before coming upstairs. He stripped down sipping in the shower with her. Betty smiled at him as he kissed her neck. 

"What's my love language Juggie? Yours is sweet touches."

“I don’t know Betts.”

"Okay." She kissed him.

“How do you like to show love?”

"I don't know. I like showing you I love by doing things for you and sweet touches."

“Then it’s touch.” He kissed her.

Betty held him as she deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. They just made out beneath the water. Even though they were completely naked holding each other, they haven’t tried anything yet. 

Beneath the water the both felt things heating up. They kissed heatedly. Neither of them wanted to pull away. So neither of them did.

“Betts.” He mumbled into the kiss. "Yeah?"

“I want to make you feel good.”

"Okay." Betty held him.

Jughead kissed her neck. She moaned softly as he softly kissed a hickey to her neck. He started to kiss down lower than her neck. Betty pushed him down a little further.

She then moved her hands up his side. He kissed from her stomach, down to her inner thighs. She softly moans leaning against the wall. He kissed each of her breasts.

"Juggie." Betty moaned.

“Yes?” He smirked.

"I need you in my bed."

“Let’s dry off.”

"Hurry." Betty smirked.

They got out of the shower and dried each other off with their towels. They couldn't help but kiss. Jughead lifted her up laying her on the bed as they kissed lovingly. Betty pulled a condom from her draw.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked. “I know it’s your first time.”

"I'm ready. I've wanted to push you against the blue and gold and have sex with you."  
He laughed softly. Betty smiled as he took it from her. He opened it up and rolled it onto himself. "Who was your first?" Betty asked.

“Her name was Sabrina. She used to live around here. Now I’m pretty sure she’s a famous actress. I don’t pay attention.” He shrugged.

"What? Spellman?" She gasped.

“Yeah.” Jughead shrugged. 

"Baby." Betty pouted.

“What?”

"She's my favourite actress. Now I hate her."

“Betty I was 14 when I hooked up with her. That was four years ago. I barely even knew her.” Jughead said.

"I'm joking." Betty giggled. "I'm still jealous."

“You have no reason to be.” Jughead kissed her.

"I know but every girl in school wants my boyfriend."

“That’s not true.”

"Baby it so is. I heard Ginger talk about how she wants to rail you. I wanted to slap her." Betty cradled his lap. Jughead just laughed. "You're mine and the whole school needs to know." She kissed her favourite tattoo of his.

“I’m yours.” He promised.

"The whole school needs to know." Betty sank onto him.

Jughead groaned softly. He pulled her face to his so he could kiss her. She deepened the kiss softly moving. He held her hips as they kissed. Jughead couldn't believe how good she felt.

“You feel amazing Betts.” He mumbled in between kisses.

"Really?"

"Of course." Jughead moved faster.

Betty just smiled. She enjoyed how he was feeling. It wasn't that painful, just a little uncomfortable. Jughead flipped them over. Betty just let him take control. He slipped his hands between them to tease her more.

"Fuck Juggie. A little too much." 

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed her.

"It's okay." Betty moved softer.

He went slow and gentle to make sure he didn’t hurt her. They have waited awhile for this to happen. Betty thought it would be awful but it wasn't. She liked the way it felt. They went on for longer than they both expected. Jughead brought her to her release multiple times. 

She pulled out looking at him. “Was that okay? Did I hurt you?”

"It was perfect." Betty kissed him.

"We should get that shower now." Jughead smiled. 

"As long as you carry me."

_______

A couple weeks passed and Betty and Jughead have been dating a month. Betty's not been feeling well. Yet she had a surprise for Jughead.

They were currently in the blue and gold together. "Happy 1 month." Betty passed him a little box.

“You didn’t have to get me something Betts.” He smiled.

"I wanted to. It's just something I knitted." Jughead opened up the box. He saw a hat she knitted. It was crown shaped for him being the serpent king. “I love it Betts.” He put it on, smiling.

"Really? I thought you might think its nerdy." She yawned sleepily.

“Nope. Tired?” He smiled.

"Not well." Betty just held him. She had missed her period by a few days as well. She began to panic. “What?” He asked.

"Nothing." Betty didn't want to panic him.

“Are you sure?”

"Yeah. I'm just really sick. I only came in to give you your gift." She blushed.

“So no date night, tonight?”

"If you could bring date night in bed?"

“But your mom.” 

“Right.” Betty sighed. 

“It’s fine.” Jughead said.

"I'm sorry." She yawned. Betty snuggled into his embrace. She was freaking out she might be pregnant.

"I was really looking forward to our date."

Jughead just nodded. Betty kissed him as she began to fall asleep. They had maths after lunch. Jughead decided to get the nurse to send her home. Her mother came to get her a little while later.

He just left her a message. 

J: get well soon baby x 

Betty saw it when she got home. She was freaking out that she could be pregnant. They were safe. She decided it would be a good idea to lay low until she knew the truth. She didn’t want Jughead involved. He had enough on his plate. She knew she had to tell someone. For now she wasn't ready.

She would tell him soon but would it be sooner than she thought. She just wanted to give it some time before asking any of her friends for help and she surely wouldn’t be speaking about any of it to her mother.

Part of her was in denial. She didn’t want to have to take a test. There’s no way, she thought. They were safe, they used protection.

This was her worst nightmare coming to life. Yet the denial is strong.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks she has been avoiding Jughead. Two weeks she had been trying to bring herself to take a test. She could tell Jughead was getting annoyed at her. Yet each night he kept coming to sleep with her until one night he didn't. 

Jughead could feel their dynamic had shifted. There was tension between them and he didn't know why. He decided to give her space but was hurt. She was the only woman he has loved and this is how it's going.

Betty was at school on a free period. She had a test in her bag to take. Nerves ran through her body. She couldn't be pregnant. She wasn't ready to be a mother and Alice Cooper would kill her.

Taking the pregnancy test was the most nerve wracking thing ever. Her stomach was turning as she waited. Those two minutes could have been two years. Her life flashed before her eyes. 

She would lose her family. Maybe lose Jughead. She would be kicked out. She wouldn't know what to do. 

All she could do was wait. Wait 120 seconds. Wait 2 minutes. All whilst she was crying on the bathroom toilet hoping it was just a misunderstanding. Her alarm rang as she flipped the test over. Relief ran through her body. She wasn't pregnant. Betty stuck the test in her bag but accidentally forgot the box.

_____

Lunch came and the rumour mill was running. Everyone in school knew someone was pregnant. Betty ignored it. She wasn’t pregnant. She was just so relieved. She saw Jughead sitting with the serpents. Normally he sat with her and her friends.

Betty sighed and sat down with her friends. Betty waved at him. She knew she had messed up. He looked at her but didn’t wave back. She ended up messaging him.

B: can we talk?

J: about?

B: why I have been avoiding you.

J: fine. Blue and gold, now.

B: okay.

Betty headed into the blue and gold. She was nervously shaking. Jughead came in and found her shaking. He looked pissed at her.

"Let me start out by saying I am so sorry. I was so scared. I didn't even tell my friends that I could have been pregnant. I was so scared I wanted to take the test first before I told you."

“What?” He said in shock.

"I'm not thankfully." Betty rambled.

“So that’s seriously why you stopped talking to me for weeks?! What because you thought I couldn’t handle it?! I thought you were ashamed of me, Betty!”

"Never, I was ashamed of myself!"

“Do you seriously not trust me enough to talk to me about that?!”

"No! I was scared I was in denial! I am so sorry I needed to know first." She cried.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not good enough. You don't trust me. This is over." He walked out upset.

“Jug please.” She grabbed his arm. 

“How am I supposed to be with someone who runs the second shit gets tough?! Everyone I love abandons me!”

"I didn't run! You're not letting me in Jughead either! You don't tell me why you sleep at mine! You don't tell me about your family! I have never abandoned you!" Betty snapped.

He didn’t say anything.

"Please Jughead, I am sorry I didn't tell you." She added."Let's kiss and makeup. I miss you."

“Fine.” He whispered.

"You don't seem fine with it." Betty looked at him.

“We just have a lot to talk about.”

"So let's start." She sat down.

"If we want this to work we need to be truthful."

“My dad is an alcoholic.”

"Okay. That doesn't bother me. He isn't you." Betty moved closer to him.

"Okay." Jughead held her hand. 

"So?"

“He beats me when I’m at home.”

"Juggie." She cupped his face. "Stay with me all you want."

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

"You're not. I like when your with me." Betty stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry. I do love you."

Jughead nodded.

“I love you.” She whispered.

"Really?" She kissed his cheek.

Jughead nodded.

Betty kissed his lips. Jughead just held her. He was still mad at her but he didn't want to argue.

________

A couple months passed and Jughead headed to New York. He came home battered and bruised. He didn't tell Betty why. She was really worried, cleaning up his wound and even a stab wound. He got stabbed in the stomach and the cut was really deep.

"Jughead?"

“Betts?”

"What happened? You told me you were going on a serpent trip." She asked.

“It was a serpent trip.”

"Then why the fuck are you stabbed!" Betty panicked."I need answers. Don't bullshit me here."

"I'm keeping you out that world." He hissed.

"Well I don't care. If you're coming to me this injured I want to know. I want you out." 

"Betts no! I can't." Jughead told her.

Betty glared at him as she gave him the silent treatment. She just cleaned him up and stitched him up. As soon as she was done she sat at her vanity looking at him.

“I need to protect you. We made a promise, Betts. You’re not getting involved with that part of my life.”

"But when you're coming home stabbed. I'm scared I will lose you." Betty teared up.

“Baby you won’t.” He kissed her.

"Promise me." She kissed him back.

“I promise.”

"We can't snuggle now." Betty pouted.

“We can. Come here.” Betty got on the other side of him. She gently held him.

She really didn't want to hurt him. Jughead was in pain but all he wanted was to hold her. He kissed her neck softly. They held one another falling asleep. 

_____

The following morning Alice Cooper came to wake her daughter up but got the shock of her life. "Elizabeth Cooper why is there scum in your bed!?" Betty and Jughead were both startled awake.

"Mom?" She yawned.

"Get him out!"

"My boyfriend?"

“He’s not your boyfriend anymore! Get him out! You’re not allowed to see him!”

"Don't be ridiculous." Betty sat up. 

"Betts, I'll go." Jughead kissed her.

“Don’t touch her! If he’s not out in five minutes I’m calling the police!” Alice snapped before storming out.

"Seriously? I'm going." Jughead glared at her.

"See you at school baby." Betty told him.

“I’ll call you.” He kissed her again, ignoring Alice.

Betty nodded.

Jughead was still in so much pain. He headed to the stairs to leave. He sighed knowing his dad would be home. He just headed home knowing Alice Cooper would all the cops. He didn't need that on his record. 

When he got home he found his dad drinking. Just like usual he was in a bad mood. He just ignored him heading to the bedroom.

Jughead was worried about Betty. He knew she had a choice to make or Alice would make it for her. He just wanted to check in on her so he called her.

"Hey baby." She cried.

"You okay?" 

"My mom is making me choose."

“Choose between what baby?”

"You and if I don't dump you she is sending me to boarding school." Betty whispered.

“That’s ridiculous.” He whispered.

"I know." Betty sobbed.

“Either way I lose you.” He added in another whisper. 

"I chose you." She told him.

“Betty she’ll send you away.”

"She'll send me either way." Betty told him.

“I’m still going to lose you.”

"I can't make the decision. We've just got through our rough patch." She requested a facetime. Jughead accepted it. "You need to make it." She was at pops.

“How am I supposed to make that decision? There’s no point. Either way we lose each other.”

"So that's it? Can I come to yours?" Betty asked.

“My dad is home.”

"Okay."

“We could meet up at the five seasons? I can get us a room.”

"Baby we can't afford it." She whispered.

“Betts I need to see you. This could be our last night together.” He touched the screen. "Okay." Betty hid her face.

“Meet me there, okay?”

"I will do."

They ended the call. Jughead rushed to go see her. He was trying not to break down. He booked them a hotel room for the night. He barely had enough. He didn't care though. All he wanted was to hold her one last time. He knew this was their last night. 

The second he saw her he kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him with the same passion. "It's not fair." She whispered.

“I love you so much.”

"I love you too. I still can't believe I love the serpent king." Betty laughed through her tears. Jughead kissed her again. He ran his hands through his hair. "Juggie will you give me a tattoo?" Betty looked at him. "I just want to remember the first man I have ever loved properly forever."

“Okay.” He whispered.

“My tattoo stuff is at the Wyrm.” He told her. That was the bar on the southside. All the serpents hung out there."I want to see your Southside life before I have to leave in the morning." 

“Okay.” He agreed.

"We can come back here." Betty slipped him the money it cost for the room into his back pocket. She also gave him some extra for whatever he needed.

Jughead nodded.

"I don't want to forget you." Betty confessed. "You couldn't if you tried." He kissed her. He wanted to see her smile.

_____

At the wrym: 

All eyes were straight on Betty. They were yelling and booing her. Betty held onto Jughead tightly. "Northside slut!" Tallboy shouted. “Ignore them.” Jughead whispered to her. They headed to his office.

Betty nodded, she rushed to his office. They got in and Jughead locked the door. He got out his tattoo stuff. Betty just showed him the tattoo he gave her the first day they met. Jughead smiled faintly.

"I love it." She smiled.

“Where do you want it?”

"Close to my heart on my ribcage." Betty pulled her top up. Jughead gently cleaned her skin. He got the design transferred over to where she wanted it. “Are you really sure you want it, Betts?”

"Yes. It reminds me of that even though somethings are meant to last forever, they don't. You just have to cherish the moments." Betty tried to wipe her tears.

Jughead nodded. “I want you to give me a tattoo. It can be anything you want. I don’t care as long as you do it.” He told her.

"But I can't draw." She giggled.

“I don’t care ,Betts. It can be anything.”

Betty nodded. "The time we're going to meet again someday." She told him. "11:11 as that's the time you're meant to make a wish. That's my wish."

Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss. She held him tightly. She also decided to draw a little bee beneath it for him.

Jughead started with her tattoo. Betty was really good with pain. She wasn't flinching or hurting. Yet she chose one of the most painful parts of the body. Jughead was so focused. Betty loved how focused he was. Someday she could see him and Toni sharing a tattoo parlor. Betty just hoped that someday they would be together again.

"Juggie?" Jughead looked up at her. He softly kissed her. He knew she needed to speak but he was close to breaking down. "When it snows, think of me?"

“Always.”

"I wish it would snow and lock us in." Betty looked at her tattoo. It was stunning. It perfectly represented what she wanted it to be.

“Me too.”

"Are you really going to let me ink your skin?" Jughead could tell Betty was panicking. He truly did want her to ink his skin.

“Yes. I really want a tattoo from you.”

"Okay. I am ready for my next client." Betty put on a professional voice.

Jughead laughed softly. He couldn't believe that he would be losing her in the morning. He shook that feeling away looking at Betty.

She prepped the skin like she saw Jughead do. Betty took a minute before she began to ink him. She wrote 11:11 in her perfect handwriting. She placed it inside the bee as a hidden symbol. It took her awhile but she was proud.

Jughead looked down at it and smiled. He loved how much determination she put into it. “It’s perfect.”

"Really? Her eyes lit up.

"It is." Jughead kissed her. He knew they only had tonight. He wanted to show her the Southside. 

They wrapped their tattoos up before heading back out. Jughead held her hand as he gave her a tour of the bar. Betty's favourite part was the karaoke machine.

They headed outside so he could show her all the bikes. Betty had a secret passion for cars and bikes. She had shocked Jughead with her knowledge. He couldn’t stop smiling at her.

"What? My dad taught me how to fix them up so if I ever break down." Betty sat on Jughead's bike.

"I find it sexy." Jughead held her hips.

"I'm glad you do. Normally guys call me weird. We're still learning about each other and we have to snd things." She sighed.

Jughead nodded.

"Jughead I love you. The first day I saw you I promised myself I would be your friend. I ended up falling in love with you in less than 48 hours. I just want to thank you for being my lover."

“I love you too.” Betty hugged him tightly.

"It scared me loving you Betty." He kissed her head. "I'm glad I got passed my fears." 

"Me too Juggie. Can we go snuggle?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"I need that." Jughead nodded.

They headed to the hotel. They just ignored the world around them as they snuggled into bed. Betty listened to Jughead's heartbeat. He held her close. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night. All Jughead wanted to do was watch Betty. Study her features so they were embedded into his mind.

He gently touched her face as she slept. "I love you. It's so unfair. Why do I lose the people I love?" Jughead watched Betty sleep. She looked so peaceful as he softly kissed her forehead.

Riverdale was his own hell. Yet he freezes in his hell. His heart freezes up. Snow falls. Yet most importantly he lost the woman he loved. There's nothing he could do about it. That's the worst feeling ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

7 years later- 

24 years old and everyone was littered across the world. Betty hasn't seen Jughead since the morning she left for boarding school. 

Straight from boarding school she headed to UCLA. Yet that was 7 years ago. It was coming up Christmas when Betty Cooper finally decided it was time to see her old lover again.

She hadn’t stayed in touch with him in forever. She didn’t even know if he was still in Riverdale. They tried to stay in touch but it was too painful. Betty knew it was a long shot but it was worth a shot. She booked the first flight there. She hadn't been home in years. She just wanted to see her friends. Yet that might mot be the case.

She just hoped everything would work out. As she stood there, she missed Riverdale. She hoped Jughead was there. Betty was nervous. Her flight on the red eye to La to New York was okay. Betty was going to fly to Riverdale. It was only an hours plane ride rather than 4 hours drive.

All flights have been grounded. The snow was so bad outside no one could go anywhere. Betty sighed as she was so tired. All she wanted to do was go to the Wyte Wyrm for a drink. So Betty headed to the air port bar. She sat at the bar upset. She pulled her phone out to look at his Instagram.

She just wanted to see him. It was snowing a lot. That just made her think of him. Every time it snowed she thought of him. She would always take a picture and post a butterfly and a bee emoji beneath it.

A man sat a few seats down from her. She couldn’t see his face but he let out a long sigh. Betty bought him a beer to cheer him up over the holidays. It was Christmas Eve in a few days. Most people we’re trying to get home to see their families. She figured that’s what he's upset about.

The guy was shocked when he turned to look at her. Betty looked at him in shock. Jughead Jones. He had grown up a lot since she’d last seen him. She’s seen pictures on his Instagram but those were only from a couple years ago. He didn’t post much.

"Juggie?"

“Betts?”

"I was flying to see you." Betty smiled. She hopped off her stool and walked up to him. She saw the tattoo she gave him. It was truly him. “I was flying to see you.” He told her.

"Really?" Betty's eyes lit up.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I missed you.” He told her.

"I missed you so much." She squeezed him. She was so excited as she sat next to him. "I missed the snow." Betty showed him her snowflake tattoo. Jughead hugged her. She held him tight. "How is everyone?"

“Everyone is doing good. Still running the bar... Toni and I opened up a tattoo shop.”

"That's amazing baby." Betty slipped up.

“Well you were the one who suggested it. I couldn’t get the idea out of my mind. We opened it up a couple years ago.”

"I would love to see it. What is it called?"

“It’s attached to the Wyrm so it’s basically just a part of all of that.”

"What is it called?" Betty smiled. She kept touching him.

“It doesn’t have a name. It's just part of the Wyrm.” He smiled.

"I think it should have a name." She leaned on him. "Are the roads really bad?"

“Pretty much. We’re probably stuck here for a few hours. I don’t mind though.”

"Do you want to go into first class area with me? I have a ticket."

“I’d love to.”

Betty pulled her suitcase when Jughead took it off her. He followed her to the room where it was filled with soft coaches and food. They sat down together as Betty pulled his gift out. He opened it up. It was Polaroid camera. She knew it wasn't much as she missed 7 Christmases with him. 

"I know your still in to photography." She shrugged.

"I love it." Jughead leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

Betty smiled as they had the perfect view of the snowy view. She turned into the kiss so they kissed on the lips. Betty smiled as Jughead deepened the kiss. They hadn't kissed in seven years but it felt like it was just yesterday. Betty tried dating other people but no one felt right. Only Jughead felt right. Jughead held her close to him as they kissed. They kissed for a very long time before pulling away.

"I've been dreaming of that." Betty whispered.

“Me too.”

"I've tried dating others but your the one." She shrugged."I've been stalking your social media." She added.

“Really?”

"Yeah. That girl was around awhile." Betty teased. Jughead nodded. "I'm happy she made you happy."

“She was a distraction.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

"Because I missed you." Jughead held her. Betty leaned in and kissed him again. Jughead kissed her. "We waited for each other."

"We did." She held him close. "I have no idea what that means."

"It means you Cooper are my soulmate." Jughead let her lay down.

She smiled up at him. Jughead just held her hand as Betty just talked his ear off. He has missed that. So he just let her. Betty ended up falling asleep as she was exhausted from her flight.

______

The next day: 

They ended up staying over in the airport. The snow was that bad. Yet the next day the roads were clear and the sky was clear for flights. They decided to stay in Riverdale. They flew to Riverdale they landed there at 10 in the morning. 

The first thing they did was head to Jughead's place. They changed immediately before heading to the tattoo parlor. Jughead wanted to show her around. He was so unbelievable happy. The moment they stepped in he span her around. Betty giggled, holding onto him.

"I love you still."

“I love you.”

"Show me your favourite design you've done." Betty kissed him.

“Okay.” Jughead showed him the tattoo he did for her. "I always change it so people don't have yours." Betty smiled at him. "Fancy giving me another one. Blind fold me and surprise me."

“You want one?” He smiled.

"I have five. The one you gave me. The snow flake, my arrow for my mental health journey. A rose and a quote from my favourite book. So yeah I'm kind of addicted now." Jughead laughed softly. "You have complete freedom." Betty put a sleep mask on her eyes. "I just want it on my thigh."

“Okay.”

Betty slipped her pants off. She laid on the bed for him. Jughead had a design in mind. He was just going to freehand it. He loved freehanding things. It was his favourite style.

"I'm thinking about moving home. I love being in the LAPD but I want to be home."

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

"I've got an interview to be sheriff."

“That’s amazing Betts.”

"It is because we can be together finally."

“You really want that?” He smiled.

"Yes. We were forced apart." She peaked at him.

“I love you so much Betty.”

"So you would want that?" Betty couldn't help but smile.

“Of course I would.”

"Good." 

For the rest of the time Jughead tattooed her he they talked about her coming home. Jughead was so happy. He pulled her blindfold off. He did her a birdcage with birds escaping it. Betty looked at it in awe. She was in love with it.

"We match." Jughead kissed her neck.

"I love it." Betty held him.

_____

Christmas:

Betty was cooking with Jughead at the wrym. She loved that they had a serpent Christmas meal. She was so happy she could spend Christmas with them. It reminded her of them baking back in highschool. Jughead hugged her behind handing her a box.

"What's this?" Betty looked up at him.

"Open it." 

Betty put the knife down. She opened it up to see a serpent ring. She looked at him. "A promise ring. I'm never letting you go again." Betty slipped it on. "I love it." She kissed him. "Let's cook. We have mouths to feed." 

Jughead smiled at her. They practically spent m day cooking. It got till tea time when the food was actually ready. Everyone was so excited. Most of them looked forward to this all year. For some of them it was their only hot meal.

Jughead was happy to see the serpents tucking in. Betty was holding Jughead's hand beneath the table.

"We're happy your home dear cousin." Cheryl smiled.

“I’m happy to be home.”

"So can I ask what's going on with you two? I have to protect Jughead. He is family." Cheryl looked at him.

“We’re fixing things.” Jughead said.

"Good." Toni smiled.

Jughead smiled at Betty. They leaned over and kissed each other. “Get a room.” Sweet Pea teased. Betty just flipped him off. "Is that professional for the sheriff?"

"Probably not but I'm not on duty yet." Betty giggled. Jughead kissed her cheek. "So you can't arrest family." Fangs smirked.

"If you break the law I will."

“But as long as you’re with Jughead, we’re family.”

"You've always been family." She shrugged.

"Plus you're all stuck with me."

"Good." Jughead kissed her.

That night they laughed all night. They sang and danced with the serpents. It's the only Christmas Jughead could remember enjoying.

Jughead was living in an apartment above the bar now. They had it built in a few years ago. Betty and Jughead headed up to his bedroom.

"I'm glad you have a safe home." Betty sat on his bed.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. She deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around her. He got on the bed with her as they kissed. Jughead laid her down as he began undressing her. They didn't want to speak as everything in that moment felt right. 

They were naked littering kisses all around her body. They just exchanged kisses as they began making love. It was the first time in seven years they were connected again.

It was slow and loving. It wasn't rushed. They weren't overthinking it. They were just in the moment. Betty moaned softly, gripping onto his hair. Jughead had missed that. The feeling of her hands untangling his hair.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear as they moved.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

Jughead kissed her as he sped up. He was hungry for his Betty. They were finally back in his life. They held each other close. The whole room was filled with so much love. Seven years of love was let out into that room. They soon brought each other to their releases. Neither of them moved. They just laid there holding each other.

Betty and Jughead were finally home again. They have finally found their hearts again. That missing part finally found.

Thank god for one snowy hell of a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Check out our other fics and my individual fics

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Don't forget to support your content creators.


End file.
